The Next Thousand Years Sister
by The Original Twilight Diaries
Summary: Sequel to It's been a thousand years sister. Join the next Generation of Cullens and Mikaelsons on their adventure that they like to call life. There will be ups and downs, love and heartache, winning and losing, prank wars and arm wrestles and most of all blood, sweat and tears. Not necessary to read It's Been A Thousand Years Sister first.


Hey Guys and welcome to the sequel of 'It's been a thousand years sister' although you don't need to read IBATYS first as I'll put down the names of the kids, when they were born, how old they look and who portrays them in every chapter so you get an idea of what they look like.

Happy Reading!

The Original Twilight Diaries xx

 **Children**

Dani/Bella and Edward

Renesmee Carlie Cullen – 11th September 2006 - 18 - Chloë Grace Moretz (Brunette)

Elizabeth Rebekah Cullen-Mikaelson – 4th October 2012 - 18 - Katherine McNamara

Edward (Eddie) Kol Jasper Cullen-Mikaelson – 4th October 2012 - 19/20 - Matthew Daddario

Masen Elijah Cullen-Mikaelson – 4th October 2012 - 18 - Cole Spouse

Antony (Tony) Niklaus Emmett Cullen-Mikaelson – 4th October 2012 - 17 - Davis Cleveland

Mercedes Freya Alirose Cullen-Mikaelson – 24th December 2012 - 17 - Holland Roden

Rosalie and Emmett

Lydia Davina Cullen – 30th September 2012 - 19 - Emeraude Toubia

Alexander Kol Cullen – 30th September 2012 - 19 - Dominic Sherwood

Alice and Jasper

Jessamine Isabella Hale – 26th December 2012 – 20 – Lily James

Rebekah and Marcel

April Daniella Mikaelson-Gerald – 12th July 2012 – 18 – Indiana Evans

Riley Freya Mikaelson-Gerald – 2nd May 2013 – 17 – Jennette McCurdy

Lucas Niklaus Mikaelson-Gerald – 1st January 2013 – 17 – Nathan Kress

Klaus and Caroline

Hope Andrea Mikaelson – 2nd May 2006 – 18 – Danielle Rose Russell

William (Will) Elijah Mikaelson – 6th Febuary 2013 – 19 - Josh Dylan

Nicholas Marcel Mikaelson – 6th February 2013 – Hugh Skinner

Kol and Davina

Kaleb Emmett Mikaelson - 24th March 2013 - 19 - Daniel Sharman

Elijah and Hayley

Benjamin Niklaus Mikaelson – 30th December 2012 - 19 - Daniel Gillies

Ellie Andrea Mikaelson – 30th December 2012 - Sofia Carson

Angelica Rebekah Mikaelson – 12th August 2014 - Camilia Cabello

* * *

Elizabeth's Point of View – Year = 2018 – Month = October – Day = 1st

I was watching Tony arm wrestle Alec outside when I heard whispers coming from the forest. I ignored them as I thought it was my parents and my aunts and uncles planning the birthday party coming up for me and my brothers. You see its been two years since me and my brothers were fully grown, as the spell my aunt Davina found only allowed us to age for 4 years and after that we would be the age that we stopped growing at for the rest of our lives, and we all looked different ages. I looked 18 along with Masen, Eddie looked 19 or 20 and Tony looked 17. We also had very different tastes you see, I like photography and editing, Eddie likes sword fighting and archery, Masen likes playing the guitar and piano and Tony likes playing video games and pulling pranks on people with Alec and Mercie.

My train of thought broke when I saw Renesmee and Hope emerge out of the forest with Lizzie and Josie by their sides. "LIZA!" Lizzie and Josie shouted running towards me and we collided in a group hug.

"I missed you two." I whispered.

"Missed you two Lizzy." Lizzie laughed

"And you ruined the moment!" I said pulling away from the girls causing laughter to erupt from the both of us.

"I got you an early birthday present!" Josie revealed getting something out of her bag but before she could hand it to me Aunt Alice stole it from me.

"Ah ah ah! No birthday presents before the big day Eliza." Aunt Alice stated.

"Oh come on Aunt Tinkabelle!"

"No!" She exclaimed before zooming off to put the crystal wrapped present in the pile where my other presents where.

"Hey, have you heard of mom and dad yet? I haven't heard of them all day." Ren asked me.

"They're probably….busy." We heard Uncle Kol say behind us.

"Kol!" Davina slapped him on the arm. "Stop scarring the kids." Tony and Alec heard this and they walked over to us.

"We aren't kids anymore, Aunt Davina." Tony stated.

"Oh really?" Uncle Kol questioned.

"Yeah." We all said.

"I heard you guys were having an argument and I have the perfect solution to this." Uncle Emmett surprised us by jumping off of the roof. Seeing our expressions he continued "PRANK WAR! Parents against children starting in three…two….Dani, Edward get your asses out of bed, one, GO!" And we all zoomed off.

* * *

Soooo what did you guys think? This chapter was really short because I was busy with homework and all of that and im also starting a wiki for this saga called the Thousand Years Saga, I suggest you check it out.

Until Next Time,

The Original Twilight Diaries


End file.
